Temple of the Four Elements
The temple is a place where the warriors of pure of heart would go when they need to face the challenges of the Dragonlord games. This is where Eric the Spellbinder completed his training as a spellbinder. It is also the place where other Spellbinders such as Fa Mulan, Ben Tennyson, etc. completed their training. The Elementals * Tola Narnia: Fire Elemental and leader of the four Elementals, he is the wisest of the Elemental and is the ruler of Moltarex a world of Fire, he is the cousin of Jane Bromstead wife of Falcor Bromstead. He is a Hoterx a fire being from Moltarex. * Ramhorn Growl: Air Elemental, He is the second in command, he is arrogant and tends to believe to be better than the others. He is the ruler of Whirlwix the world of air, he owns the towers of the four winds. * Mongor: Earth Elemental, he is the one with the strength of the earth and even the gravity powers. He is from Terra and a Terrapod. He is the ambassador fro Van Gavin and Van Trok. * Mandarain: Water Elemental, she is the compassionate one of the group, she is a Water Elemental of Atlantis. She is the mother of Boodarana. Rite of Passage The way of the Spellbinders and Rift warriors must complete the trials of the Four Elements and earn a token of the four elements to show that they survived the trials. This was made by the First Bronar, the master of the Elementals. he owns the Mask of Bronar that is the symbol that he rules the Elemental Temple gives the challenges of the elements starting with Water, then Earth, then Air and finally Fire. Trials There are 4 trials, the first trial is the Water Realm to go through the Aquifer Passage and survive the perils, the second trial is to the Earth Realm to find Relguir's crown in the floating palace, the third trial is to the Air Realm to survive a gauntlet of Air Spectres and the fourth and final trial is Fire Realm to face the paths of Honor and Arrogance. Trivia *A troll named, Gorwin, spoke about it when He encountered Kyra in the Mountains *According to the The Glowerhaven Dragon Peace Treaty. *''By decree of the Dragon King and King Dreyfus, there will be no killing to both tribes unless they violated the Code of the Dragonlords,'' ** If a Dragon kills a human child shall be slain on site. ** If a human kills for just the money or pleasure shall be placed in a prison for life. ** If a local lord doesn't honor his word to a Dragonslayer who slain a Dragon who betrayed the code, shall be stripped of his prized possession. ** If a princess is shown to be ungrateful and vain for being saved by a pure of heart shall be sentenced into isolation and remain in that tower with the Dragon that held her captive until she learns humility. ** Rewards for honor, love, discipline, and being grateful will be even greater than it already is. ** (courtesy of Sorron), If a young dragon was slain, War would be decreed. ** (courtesy of Serrifas), if a Dragon hides like a coward instead of going after the killer him/herself, shall answer to the Dragon king. ** A Dragon Princess that rises and falls shall have a place in the Star Glow Festival. By Decree of the Dragon King Draco and King Dreyfus.